


Желания Блонди Локс

by KisVani



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Блонди мечтает стать Эппл.





	Желания Блонди Локс

**Author's Note:**

> modern!AU, кровавые фантазии, ООС.

У Блонди Локс есть тайна. Не слишком темная и страшная, но ее хватит, чтобы навсегда вылететь из школьной элиты.

Блонди старается изо всех сил, она изучает модные журналы, она тратит часы на то, чтобы идеально уложить светлые локоны, она отчаивается, когда дешевая тушь не дает нужного эффекта, а крупинками остается на ресницах, или помада, купленная на распродаже, размазывается некрасивым пятном вокруг губ.

Семья Блонди небогата, а ее мать не может отказать себе в привычном. Даже отойдя от дел лучшая взломщица их страны остается собой: яркой, сногсшибательной и тратящей огромные деньги на собственные прихоти. 

Иногда Блонди злится на нее. Но в другие дни — просто не может. Было бы проще не люби они друг друга и не заботься мама о Блонди. Та и делает, что может. А может она научить вскрывать замки. А еще объяснить, как дурить простаков и плакать на суде, убеждая присяжных в невиновности. Может показать, как правильно улыбаться и может рассказать, какой их мир жестокий и почему они имеют право получить от него хоть немного.

Чего не понимает мама: Блонди дружит с детьми богачей самыми популярными детьми в школе не для того, чтобы влезть в их бумажники или стащить из их домов ювелирные украшения. 

Блонди просто хочет ощутить себя достойной. Истинной наследницей своего рода. Даром, что род этот — несколько поколений воров, которым повезло вовремя уйти на покой, пока их не поймали. Блонди просто ощутить себя «принцессой». Пусть этим титулом в их школе и награждают в шутку, но слишком много в этой шутке неприкрытой зависти.

Именно потому Блонди дружит с тусовщицей Брайер, со всей семейкой Чармингов капитаном школьной команды, его ботаником-братом, их сестрой, руководящей и чирлидершами, и клубом реконструкторов…

И, конечно, Блонди дружит с Эппл Уайт. Идеальной во всем. Президентом школы и любимицей учителей. Наследницей многомиллионных капиталов.

Хотелось бы Блонди быть как Эппл. Стать Эппл. Проснуться однажды в ее доме и увидеть в зеркале ее лицо. Рассуждать вместо нее о продаже алмазов или золотой руды. Смеяться вместо нее над высокопарными шутками. Звать друзей к себе в особняк, устраивать вечеринки у бассейна и регулярно топить смартфоны в этом же бассейне.

Блонди бы не стала тащить за собой отношения с Дэрингом, не стала бы дружить с Рейвен Квин, еще одной наследницей огромных капиталов, которая, тем не менее, изо всех сил открещивается от титула «принцессы» и тусуется с готами и неформалами, не стала бы вздыхать о своей судьбе…

Иногда Блонди так хочется стать Эппл, что она представляет, как в одну из бесчисленных ночевок пробирается в ее комнату и, вкатав лошадиную дозу анестетика, ножом срезает кожу с ее лица, чтобы надеть на свое. Будет, конечно же, много крови. Она зальет простыни и пропитает матрас. Придется выбрасывать, наверное, вместе с телом… ведь Эппл погибнет от потери крови до того, как очнется и у нее случится болевой шок. На этом месте Блонди, обычно, останавливает себя. Потому что разум начинает судорожно работать и искать варианты: куда прятать труп, как заметать следы, как объяснять исчезновение Эппл… Ну и, конечно, почему у нее хранится в качестве трофея кожа с ее лица.

А эти мысли уже слишком пугающе рациональные, будто она не мечтает о лучшей жизни, а продумывает реальное преступление.

Как говорит мама: «Не начинай планировать, если не собираешься действовать»… А действовать Блонди не собирается. Она просто хочет быть рядом с Эппл.

«Мы же похожи, — думает порой Блонди, остервенело расчесывая непослушные кудри, — светловолосые, голубоглазые, почти одного роста и фигуры у нас одинаковые… сделать пластическую операцию и разве хоть кто-то заметит?»

Она — близкая подруга Эппл. Может, не настолько, как та же Брайер, но именно ей она рассказывает о своих проблемах с матерью. Именно ее зовет ночевать, когда умирает ее бабушка и Эппл кажется, будто бы беспокойный дух бродит по особняку. Именно ее обнимает и на ее плече рыдает, взахлеб рассказывая о том, как обнаружила измену Дэринга.

Мама не понимает, чего ждет Блонди. Ведь так удобно было бы воспользоваться наивностью Эппл и нагреть ее на неплохую сумму. Необязательно банальным воровством, если правильно разыграть карты, та и сама отдаст деньги. Добровольно и не задумываясь.

Блонди отмахивается и говорит, что она планирует сорвать большой куш. На самом деле, она ничего не планирует. Просто хочет, чтобы мама оставила ее в покое.

— Мне скоро исполнится восемнадцать, — однажды говорит Эппл.

Они вместе стоят на балконе, выходящем в огромный сад вокруг особняка Уайтов. В распоряжении Эппл целое крыло, но она относится к этому как к данности. Разве что порой вздыхает, что ей не хватает компании.

— Восемнадцать — это хорошо, — пожимает плечами Блонди.

Она сама уже вторую неделю как совершеннолетняя. Правда не знает, что с этим делать и что это меняет в жизни.

Они уже без двух минут выпускники. Уже успел отгреметь последний бал, вот-вот настанет тот день, когда им вручат дипломы, причем большинство уже знают, в какие колледжи их берут.

Оценки Блонди дают ей некоторый выбор, но она здорово сомневается, что ей будет на что учиться. Есть шанс, что мама скрывала от нее тайный счет, на котором лежат деньги на учебу дочери… но Блонди предпочитает не верить в чудеса.

— Может, сбежим? — предлагает Эппл, глядя в небо, на полную луну. — Будем колесить по всему миру, подрабатывать официантками в придорожных забегаловках. Мы так похожи, что нас легко примут за сестер…

— А как мы назовемся? — насмешливо спрашивает Блонди. — Беляночка и Розочка?

Эппл смеется и отвечает:

— А почему бы и нет? Мне кажется не худший вариант.

Глядя на ее улыбку Блонди опять думает об окровавленных простынях, о ноже в своей руке, о том, как тяжело кожа будет отделяться от плоти… будет сложно не разрезать где-то посередине и не порвать. А ведь Эппл еще будет живой, она будет дышать, может быть придется вкатать еще одну дозу, чтобы она не пришла в себя. Может быть от этого у нее остановится сердце, но Блонди не станет откачивать. Она думает о хлюпающем звуке, с которым нож будет входить в плоть. О том, как она испачкает руки и одежду, о запахе крови, которые наполнит комнату… а еще о том, что, наверное, она вырежет у Эппл ее чудесные голубые глаза. Будут ли они такими же яркими, когда из них уйдет блеск жизни? Будут так же сиять? Ведь приятно будет сохранить и их в качестве трофея…

Кто-то, Блонди кажется, что Дарлинг Чарминг, однажды сказал, что глаза у Эппл такие, будто в них насыпали алмазную крошку. В тот раз Блонди прикусила язык, чтобы не сказать, что это выглядело бы иначе.

Ведь она видела в действии резаки с алмазным напылением. И в таком случае от глаз Эппл не осталось бы просто ничего, только склизкие окровавленные шарики.

— Я не серьезно, — говорит Эппл, выдергивая Блонди из ее мыслей. — Хотя… сбежать бы я хотела.

— Ну и зря, — тихо отвечает Блонди. — Многие хотели бы такой жизни, как твоя.

Эппл смотрит на нее и недопонимание медленно сменяется удивлением.

— Например, ты? — предполагает Эппл. — Ты бы хотела жить моей жизнью?

Сердце Блонди пропускает удар. Так просто соврать. Скрыться за привычной ширмой шуток… но она отвечает:

— Хотела бы.

— Тогда живи, — предлагает Эппл и объясняет: — не прямо сейчас. А когда я поеду учиться. Я собираюсь в Европу. Если мы все правильно устроим, то тебя легко примут за меня… а дальше — пластическая хирургия. Я знаю неплохую клинику, где не станут задавать лишних вопросов, если им щедро заплатить…

Блонди моргает.

— Как давно ты это планировала? — спрашивает она.

Эппл пожимает плечами и отвечает:

— Кажется, всю жизнь. Ты согласна?

Блонди кивает и пожимает протянутую руку. Конечно, она согласна стать Эппл Уайт.

Все-таки, она не соврала маме. Это грандиозно и она сорвет такой куш, какой не снилось никому из ее предков.

Картина с умирающей Эппл и окровавленным ножом в руках Блонди тает перед внутренним взором. 

— А если ты решишь вернуться? — уточняет она.

— Сомневаюсь, что мы решим вернуться, — отвечает Эппл. — Я устроила все так, чтобы не зависеть от мамы и ее средств.

Она не уточняет, кто такие «мы», а Блонди и не спрашивает. Ей не нужно знать слишком много подробностей.

Ее мечта вот-вот сбудется и незачем усложнять себе жизнь мыслями о чужой.


End file.
